High School Never Ends
by Punks 13
Summary: Follow Eragon in his journey of surviving high school, from homework to studying to clubs and sports. Will he win the girl? Will he find out more about his past? Read to find out!
1. Author's Note

**~Author's note~**

**Hey everyone! This is my first Eragon fanfiction, I just love the series and I am still reading the last book. The idea of this story is to combined the series into a high school story with the memebers of Eragon.**

**I do have a few questions I want to ask before I start the first chapter, which I am working on. I'm debating if I should add magic and their races into this story, making the high school for magic and warriors in training. Or do the oppsite of the whole thing and make it a regular story on how Eragon survives high school with the events from the four books.**

**I've already got this whole story sorta planned out in my head, just need your help with that quesiton. I do apologize for anyone who thought this would be the first chapter.**

**~Punky~**


	2. Author's Note 2

**I apologize for everyone who wanted this to have magic in the story, I deleted the first chapter. I just notice all my reviews wanted modern, not magic. I'll be redoing the first chapter and taking this story in a different view.  
>Sorry again to who wanted magic.<strong>

**~Punky~**


	3. Tricky Dreams

**Finally is the first chapter for this story. I do apologize for any confusion from my 'first chapter' and hope everyone likes this.**

* * *

><p>"Eragon... Eragon.. Eragon!" The young boy, who looked no older then sixteen with brown hair stared into the intensive green eyes. Oh, yes he could stare into those beautiful eyes forever. "Did you hear me, Eragon?" He shakes his head quickly, running a hand through his hair which sticked to his forehead. What was that? He thought, looking down at himself to see he was in a pool and that the goddess of all women he has seen was indeed in front of him. "Sorry, what?" He asked her.<p>

"I said, I think you look pretty hot in those shorts." She had winked at him. Ayra Dröttningu was pushing him against the corner of the pool. Was this a dream? He felt like he was in heaven. "T-thank you." He stuttered out, shivering at the cold touch of the corner of the pool on his back. "Oh, you're welcomed." She leaned forward to kiss him as she was leaning, in a small and very unhearable whisper. "I ne- BEEP! BEEP!" Eragon frowned deeply, moving his finger to clean out his ear. Did he hear her right?

Another beeping sound was heard before he jerked himself awake. "No! It was a dream." He fell back down on his bed, covering his head with his pillow. "Of course, it was a dream." He chucked his pillow at the wall. "She would never kiss me!" He yelled quietly to himself.

"Eragon, my dad wants you to get ready and stop yelling." Roran, his cousin said as he peeked his head through Eragon's door. "Yes, I'll be down in a minute for breakfast." Eragon nodded to him as Roran shut the door behind him. Eragon let out a long sigh, removing his blanket from him, only to find out that he had a big problem on his lower body.

"Today is going to be a long, long day." He mutter as he grabbed his clothes from his dresser and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped everyone liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and I would of wrote this chapter longer, but I do have school tomorrow.<strong>

**~Punky~**


	4. Good Morning Eragon

**Here is the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

><p>Eragon jumped off the last steps of the stairs leading up to his and Roran's room, glancing from side to side, he was in a white button up shirt and blue jeans. He quietly walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Uncle Garrow." He gave his uncle a warm smile, the aging man's brown hair was finally turning gray. If there was to describe the old man, he tall with a stick-like frame, narrow face and intense brown eyes. Eragon indeed respects his uncle greatly, ever since he found out that he took Eragon in, when his mother left.<p>

Roran was sitting at the table eating his eggs quickly and gulping down fresh milk from their cows. Eragon's little family were consider country, living on a small ranch half and hour away from the small city, the only two houses were near them. One belonged to an old man who told stories on a bonfire night and the other lived the butcher of the city, who's daughter Roran has taken a fancy to.

"You talk a lot in your sleep.. Eragon." Roran said as he chewed on his food, picking up a piece and toast covered in butter. "I don't talk in my sleep." Eragon protested, taking the plate his uncle handed him. "Morning, Eragon." His uncle gave him a small smile before sitting back down at the table and opening his newpaper. "You do!" Roran said once more, rubbing his chest. Roran was in a red and brown plaid button up shirt and khakipants_. _

Eragon ignored his cousin as he digged into his food, taking slow sips from his milk. "When you two boys get home from school, I'll need you to help around the ranch. Understood?" Garrow raised a brow at the two, taking a sip from his coffee. "Yes, sir." They both reypled before he stood up and went to work out in his garden.

A few minutes later the front door open to reveal a beautiful young girl, no older then sixteen with long copper hair, smooth white skin, and a pretty face. She skipped in wearing a light blue dress. "Roran, Eragon! Let's go before we're late again." "Aye, let's go." Roran agreed, setting his and Eragon's plate in the sink before walking over to Katrina and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Save it for the honeymoon." Eragon smirked at the two as he passed by them for the door, feeling the heated glare from Roran. Katrina smiled, slipping her hand into Roran's before leading him towards the door. Once outside all three of them stood by the bus stop, waiting for the big yellow beast of a car to come and get them.

Once on the bus, Eragon looked around for his best friend, Saphira. Her blonde hair with light blue streaks, making her stick out from the crowd. "You look very nice today, Saphira." Eragon told her as he took his seat beside her, he could already hear her music blasting from her headphones. "You too, little one." She gave him a thumbs up as he glared at her. How badly he hated that nickname she had given him.

* * *

><p>"So... What's the point of coming to school?" Murtagh asked, he was the schools emo boy and a receiver on the football team. Also Eragon's best friend, besides Saphira that is. "To learn." Eragon answered his question, they were both sitting in their English class with Saphira and Thorn.<p>

Thorn was Murtagh's best friend since he was a baby, like how Saphira and Eragon was. Thorn had red spiked up hair and red eyes, the red eyes came from contacts. He has very strong muscles were anyone could tell he was a gym rat, his teeth were white as snow.

Eragon's eyes quickly looked over to the door as someone walked in. He notice it wasn't a someone, but the most beautiful creature he ever set eyes on. His eyes looked over her body, her tawny skin, raven-black long hair and intense green eyes. She was taller then a lot of the guys here, but Eragon was a inch taller then her.

She was late for class, she normally is never late. Our teacher Jeod gave her a lecture on lateness before letting her go to her desk at the front of the class.

"Eragon!" Murtagh poked him in the arm to get his attention as Saphira smacked him over the head. Eragon grunted out in pain, rubbing his head and the drool that rolled out of his mouth. "W-what?" All three of them shakes their head at him, sighing. "Are we still going to that party tonight?" Thorn asked with a raised brow. "Yeah, at seven."

The bell ringed loudly in Eragon's ears as the class ended. He grinned, picking his bag up and headed for his next period archery class. The class he spent time with Arya.

* * *

><p><strong> Hope everyone liked this chapter!<br>~Punky~**


	5. Eragon's luckiest day

"Let me see your scheldule." Murtagh reached for the paper in Eragon's hand before reading the tiny hand writing. Eragon and him were walking to archery class that was out on the football field. Eragon was excited to get some time to be near Ayra. "Let's see.. We have.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>**nglish- Mr. Jeod.**_

_**Archery-**_** Mr. Brom**

_**Chemisty- Ms. Angela.**_

_**Lunch Time-**_

_**Math- Mr. Glaedr.**_

_**Art- Mr. Solembum.**_

_**Gym- Mr. Oromis.**_

_**Have a great year at Alagaesia High! Go Dragons!**_  
><em><strong> Your principle, Mr. Ajihad.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Oromis is being the couch again this year, he is in a wheelchair! Fuck, it's like they don't care about sports here." Eragon frowned at hearing his friend, Couch Oromis was a great guy, it wasn't his fault that he got into a car crash when he was a teenager with Mr. Glaedr.<p>

"But it looks like we have.. English, Math, Archery and Gym together. Also lunch!" He elbowed Eragon in the side. "I heard that you have the same classes as Ayra, excited?" He smirked, already knowing the answer. "Hey! What about you and Nasuada!" Murtagh looked away from him, crossing his arms. "What about her?" Eragon smacked him over the shoulder, laughing. "Bro, you know you like her. Nasuada the school's own President! The Principles daughter! You two hang out all the time."

"So? Here's the class." Eragon glanced around the class, frowning deeply at the low number. It was him, Murtagh, Arya, Vanir and Orik. "Orik! What's up?" Eragon shouted at his friend once he saw the little guy. Orik was short then most people, but being short he kept himself in shape with muscles. His hair was brown and messy with a lot of facial hair on him.

"Eragon!" Orik and Eragon did a brotherly hug. Orik and Murtagh were both Orphans like him, but Orik's uncle adopted him like Eragon's and Murtargh was adopted by a nice man named Tornac. The rumor and truth of how Murtargh was a orphan was that his father was a abusive drinker and that he grabbed a knife from the kitchen to kill his wife. The next morning when Murtargh was seven he found his mother dead in the kitchen and his father being arrested before he was pushed out of the house by the cops.

"How have you two been?" The short boy said to the two as they walked over to the teacher, Eragon's eyes flashed over to Arya and Vanir who were in a deep conversation. He felt his blood boil as he seen the two hug, quickly shaking off any thoughts he knew the two were close like brother and sister.

"Listen up!" Brom said to the class, he was also the archery teacher at the school other then being the crazy old man who told bonfire stories at parties. His hand ran through his silver hair, the wrinkles on his face showing as he walked around to look at the students. His blue eyes lingering on to Eragon for some time, a look of regret on his face.

Eragon raised a brow at his teacher before Brom quickly shakes his head of emotions. "Today we will be shooting at targe-." He gets cut off as he looked at his two new students run down the field towards them. "Sorry we're late, ." Albriech said as his brother Baldor and him ran up to the class. They were the sons of our local car mechanic, known as Horst who loves to be called the blacksmith.

"It is fine, don't be late again. As I was saying we will be practicing our shooting, I want to see the best shot you can make with an arrow." Brom nodded to the two, motioning for the class to pick up a bow and arrow that was beside him on the ground. As soon as everyone was ready, the teacher pointed towards the seven targets a few yards away to shoot at.

Eragon closed one of his eyes, aiming for the target with intense brown eyes, his breathing stopped as he was about to let go of the arrow. "Shouldn't close your eye, keep both open and you'll get a better shot." Arya said as she was positioning herself in front of him. She let go of her arrow, watching it slash through the air and strike the bullseye. "Woah..." Eragon felt breathless as he stared at her. "That was awesome. How did you get such a good aim?" Arya offered him a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"My mother put me in the classes when I was young." Eragon remember hearing about her mother, she was the principle of a private school and her husband was a very wealthy businessman before he passed away from a heart attack. "You're really good." Arya just nodded her head to him, he took in this time to look at what she was wearing. She was in a white blouse, blue skinny jeans and green converse. Her raven-black hair was tied up with a green ribbon she wore when she did archery.

Eragon opened his mouth to speak with her before he could get a word out the bell ringed loudly, ending the class. He let out a long sigh, putting up his bow and arrows. "Good job today everyone." Brom clapped at the students before grabbing his bag with the bows.

* * *

><p>Great Chemisty with Ms. Angela, hopefully she doesn't stick me with some person who leaves all the work on my shoulders. Eragon thought quietly as he opened the door to her class, looking on the board he found his name with his partners name. He couldn't believe who she gave him, there was no way in the world he would ever get this lucky. Arya Dröttningu was his partner, quickly looking behind him to look for Arya in her seat. Once spotting her, he practically ran to his seat next to her, a light shade of pink coating his cheeks.<p>

"Hey." Arya smiled lightly at him before looking down at her notebook. "H-hey." Fuck! He thought as he stutter, he was blowing his chances with her by just talking. He stared ahead of him, waiting for the teacher and trying to keep his eyes off of her.

Angela walked in with her curly blonde hair, bouncing every step she took. "Hello class! How is everyone's first day back?" She raised a brow at the class after hearing loud groans. "Well, since we have a new year. I want everyone to write down on a piece of paper about themselves then hand it to your partner to read." Eragon glanced over to Arya to see she was already writing.

Saphira was sitting with Thorn behind their table, the two talking quietly together while working. Eragon smirked as he looked back to catch Saphira lightly brushing her hand against Thorn's. "Done?" Arya raised a brow at him, holding her piece of paper. "Aye, sorry." He looked back to her, flashing a boyish smile. "Here." They traded papers and waited to be called on.

"Eragon, your turn." He stood up in front of the class, his palm sweating as he wiped them on his jeans. "My partner's name is Arya Dröttningu, she is an only child and is seventeen years old. She loves to play sports, draw and hang out with friends. Her father passed away when she was only six. Her favorite person in the world and her only cousin is Fírnen, who visits her every once in awhile."

Eragon quickly sat back down on his stool, looking to Arya as she stood to talk. "My partner's name is Eragon Garrowsson..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked the chapter! I tried to do my best on this chapter and make it longer. Question for everyone, I need help choosing a sport for the school it could be.. Football, basketball, baseball, soccer or anything. Just PM me or comment on the story. Thanks for reading! <strong>

**~Punky~**


End file.
